I change
by L Rys
Summary: Grandes cambios han pasado en la vida de Bella, algunos para bien y otros no tanto. Se rencuentra con una parte que creía superada de su pasado ¿Sera así? Definitivamente Bella ha cambiado. Una Bella madura. Todos humanos.


**Summary:**

**Grandes cambios han pasado en la vida de Bella, algunos para bien y otros no tanto. Se rencuentra con una parte que creía superada de su pasado ¿Sera así? Definitivamente Bella ha cambiado.**

_**Todos humanos.**_

**001- Así comenzó todo.**

* * *

En este momento soy la persona más amargada del mundo. Estaba estresada, preocupada y triste a la vez. No sabía ni como reaccionar ante lo que había pasado.

Edward vivía y estudiaba a 10 horas de donde yo estaba. Con suerte lo veía los fines de semana, claro, si no estaba ocupado con sus proyectos de la escuela o estudiando para un examen. Era muy difícil no extrañarlo, pero ya no podíamos seguir así. El y yo nos casaríamos al terminar la universidad, osease dentro de unos tres años.

El fin de semana hablamos y charlamos al respecto, últimamente él era más frio y seco, si actitud conmigo ya no era la misma y sinceramente nadie quiere algo así.

Yo lo amo demasiado y siempre será sí pero ya no podíamos continuar de esta manera. La noticia tomo a todos por sorpresa, incluyendo a Alice, quien es su hermana y mi mejor amiga. Poco a poco se fueron volviendo más distantes, simplemente me sentía sola.

-Vamos Bella, quita esa cara – dijo Jacob interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Claro que el no sabia nada, ni ningunos amigos de la universidad.

-Esta bien – dije he hice el mejor intento de sonrisa que pude. Él era el único que podía sacarme una sonrisa en este momento.

-Sabes Bella, no sé que es lo que tienes, pero ya pasara – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Gracias – dije y le di un abrazo.

* * *

Ya había pasado más de dos años desde que termine con el. Ya no tenia noticia alguna de los Cullen, ni de mi supuesta mejor amiga. Por suerte aun contaba con mis amigos de la universidad y a Jacob.

Ya teníamos aproximadamente nueve meses de novios, creí que ya era hora de superar a Edward. Jacob era tez apiñonada, con cabello negro y unos ardientes ojos color marrón, era más alto que yo y con un gran cuerpo musculoso. Era muy apuesto y lo mejor de él era que me quería demasiado, por ello le di una oportunidad.

Claro, a todos les pareció perfecto.

Unos brazos tibios rodearon mi cintura.

-¿Quién será? – dije burlonamente.

-Umh, el novio más guapo del mundo – Contesto.

-¡Oh dios! Brad Pitt – respondí siguiendo el juego.

-¡Bella! – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No es cierto mi amor – hice una pausa- sabes que te quiero mucho – confesé.

-Yo más – dijo dándome un dulce beso.

Parecíamos tontos jugando, como los niños pequeños. Con el todo era perfecto y tierno pero sobre todo amoroso.

Con el tiempo nuestra relación se fue volviendo más seria. Charlie y Renee, mis padres, lo conocían y les agradaba mucho, a decir verdad era perfecto. De vez en cuando íbamos a Forks a visitar a mis padres, así que él les ayudaba a reconstruir y armar cualquier cosa. Siempre les ayudaba en lo que hiciera falta, lo cual eran más puntos a su favor. Su padre Billy, vivía en Port Ángeles, así que cuando visitábamos a mis papas también visitábamos al suyo. Billy me tenía mucho cariño y siempre me decía que cuidara a su muchacho y obviamente lo haría.

Faltaba un año para graduarnos, estábamos todos emocionados por ello. Las clases seguían normales y yo aun no tenia noticia alguna de la familia Cullen.

* * *

Medio año después, en navidad, decidimos hacer la cena de noche buena Swan-Black, su familia reunida con la mía, en casa de mis padres por lo que todos estaban contentos.

Me encontraba arreglándome en mi antigua habitación, decidí ponerme mis mejores jeans oscuros, zapatillas negras y una blusa de vestir con un suéter color blanco encima. No soy la mejor persona vistiéndome pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Tocaron mi puerta.

-Ya voy – grité.

-Tranquila no hay prisa – dijo Jake del otro lado de la puerta.

Al abrir, me encontré a un apuesto hombre de traje.

-¡Dios mio! Te vez guapísimo – dije dándole un beso en los labios - ¿De casualidad no sabes donde se encuentra mi novio? – dije jugando.

-Disculpe pero no se dónde esta su novio, linda señorita – me siguió el juego, me entrego un gran ramo de rosas – Son para ti, espero te gusten.

-Claro que si, son hermosas, mil gracias te amo. – Lo abracé.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Bajamos las escaleras de la casa juntos. Al llegar al primer piso nos encontramos con mi madre.

-¡Isabella Swan! – me miro con ojos saltones – no estas vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión – Regaño.

-Pero mamá… Es una simple cena - suplique.

-Sube de nuevo a la habitación, te he comprado un vestido y te lo pondrás.

-Como digas mamá, disculpa Jacob – dije soltando su mano.

-No hay problema - respondió.

Al subir encontré sobre la cama un vestido color azul, con detalles en plata. Era bonito, pero yo no soy de las que usan eso.

Me lo puse y sorprendentemente me quedaba bien. Me llegaba a la mitad de pierna antes de la rodilla. Esta vez arregle mi cabello y me hice un sencillo y rápido peinado. Obviamente no me pondría zapatillas con este corto vestido, en cualquier momento mi torpeza podría hacer presencia y terminaría arruinando la noche, así que tome mis converse negros que por suerte estaban limpios.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras tratando de encontrarme a mi madre en el camino, hasta que tropecé con alguien.

-Primo Jasper, disculpa mi torpeza – dije de manera educada.

-Tranquila prima, no hay problema – había una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Valla, veo que estas muy bella esta noche y como has crecido.

-Claro que esta bella, si es de nuestra familia tonto – dijo mi prima Rosalie dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Lo cual me dio risa.

-Los he extrañado mucho ¿Qué tal les ha ido en la universidad? - pregunté.

-Pues todo bien, tranquilo. Ya sabes la escuela es la escuela – dijo Jasper.

En ese momento llego Jacob y me abrazo.

-Rosalie y Jasper, les presento a mi novio Jacob – Dije y jasper me miraba con asombro, algo raro pero decidí no tomarle importancia.

Pronto mi madre nos llamo a ambas familias al comedor, la cena estaba por comenzar. Aquí en la cena era cuando salían a flote los temas incomodos, los familiares lejanos comienzan a hacer preguntas tontas y demás pero te acostumbras con el tiempo.

Después de la decente cena todos fueron al área de "baile" ósea la sala. En mi caso Jacob y yo salimos al patio trasero el que daba vista al bosque. Caminamos un poco, íbamos tomados de la mano. Cuando comencé a sentir frio y Jacob me dio su saco para cubrirme.

Alcancé a ver que saco algo del bolsillo del saco.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunte, Jacob parecía nervioso.

-Nada que le importe señorita – respondió.

-Vamos, ¿acaso es algo que no pueda ver? – hizo una mueca – ¡Jacob Black, muéstrame que es eso!

-Lo siento pero no puedo – dijo entre risas. Al parecer la forma en la que actuaba le causaba risa.

-¿Qué hay de gracioso? – su rostro duro serio unos segundos y luego estallo en risas – Como quieras – dije fingiendo enfado y camine en dirección a la casa.

-Isabella Marie Swan trae tu trasero acá – dijo riendo.

-¿Qué manera de hablar es esa? – respondí.

-Me amas ¿No? – dijo ya cuando estaba más cerca de él, yo solo asentí – dime si te propongo algo ¿Aceptarías? – asentí de nuevo - ¿Te casarías conmigo? – se fue arrodillando poco a poco.

En ese momento mi mundo se paró por completo. Abría la boca tratando de buscar palabras para responderle, estaba en estado de shock. Sus ojos tenían un brillo inolvidable y su rostro era hermoso a la luz de la luna. Este momento no se me olvidaría nunca.

-¡Si! ¡Acepto! – respondí.

-Oh Bella, no sabes cuánto te amo – dijo Jacob y saco un anillo de su pantalón.

Sus brazos me rodearon un largo tiempo, el tiempo no pasaba para nosotros en ese instante, pronto sentí que estaba temblando el, claro si acá afuera hace mucho frio.

-Mi prometido – dije lentamente, me resultaba raro decirlo – vamos adentro de la casa, no te puedes casar conmigo si estas congelado.

-Tranquila, nada podrá interrumpir nuestra boda, no habrá ningún problema.

-¿Les dirás a mis padres de esto? – dije señalando el hermoso y brillante anillo.

-Ya saben cariño – respondió.

-¿Cómo que saben? Oh Jacob Black, tenías todo planeado.

-Si Bella – dijo.

Al entrar a la casa mi madre miro fijamente mi mano, estaba buscando algo, y sabia que era lo que quería. Le mostré la mano justo enfrente de su cara y un profundo grito salió de su ronco pecho.

Algunos familiares voltearon a vernos gracias a la escena que mi madre estaba formando. Algunos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que otros solo veían. Me estaba sonrojando _maldita sea…_

Después de un rato Rosalie se acercó a Jacob y a mí, junto con su hermano Jasper. Rosalie daba de brincos mientras que Jasper estaba un poco sorprendido. Todos lo estábamos.

-Bella, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – dijo Jasper.

-Claro, vallamos afuera – dije y caminamos hacia la entrada.

Jasper quería hablar, pero al parecer nada salía de su boca.

-Dime primo ¿Sobre que me querías hablar? – comencé con la charla.

-Veras Bella, ahora en el colegio he conocido a alguien - ¿Me va a preguntar sobre chicas? – y tu también lo conoces - ¡Espera! Esta hablando de un chico ¿Acaso es gay? – y me ha preguntado mucho sobre ti, espero eso no te moleste, solo le he contestado lo que se y nada más, aparte, el y su familia se han hecho buenos amigos nuestros.

-Claro Jasper ¿A que quieres llegar con esto? – pregunte.

-Bueno Bella, me ha dicho que te de algo, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunte - ¿De quien estas hablando?

-Ten bella – me entrego una pequeña caja negra con un listón rojo y venia con una nota.

Estaba tratando de pensar de quien hablaba, y por qué el regalo, si es que lo era. Por estar tan perdida en mis pensamientos me di cuenta que Jasper se había ido, así que me senté en la banca que estaba cerca, me acomode y observe la cajita por un rato. Por fin me decidí abrir la nota y leerla.

_Sé que tal vez te moleste esto. Ya tiene algo de tiempo que terminaste el compromiso, pero quiero que guardes esto, yo no lo necesitare por un largo tiempo, claro hasta que quieras reanudar lo nuestro, discúlpame por molestarte._

_Te amo. Edward._

Rápidamente abrí la caja y encontré el anillo de compromiso que me había dado. Ese simple anillo me traía tantos recuerdos, demasiados diría yo. Por un momento me paso la idea por la cabeza de ir a verlo y aceptar reanudar el compromiso. Pero no soy tan estúpida para hacer eso, en este momento Jacob es lo único que quiero y necesito, y no lo digo solo por qué me pidió matrimonio, más allá de eso, Edward ya perdió su chance ¿Qué se cree para decirme eso hasta ahora? Ni siquiera me lo dijo a la cara, el muy cobarde mando una simple nota y utilizo a mi primo de mensajero. _Maldito cobarde…_

Una pequeña lágrima salió de mi ojo y comenzó a recorrer mi rostro. De manera rápida guarde la nota y el añillo en la caja, limpie mi cara y entre a la casa.

-¡Jasper! – le grite – Dile al poco hombre de tu amigo que para la próxima venga el y me lo diga en la cara.

-Bella, no es mi culpa… – dijo jasper algo apenado.

-Es más, regrésale el anillo – pensé por un momento – sabes que, olvídalo, dile que si lo quiere que venga por el, y por cierto, dile que estoy felizmente comprometida.

-Claro Bella – respondió.

-Buenas noches – fue lo ultimo que dije y subí a mi habitación.

Rápidamente subí al cuarto, y guarde bien el anillo, ya que costaba más que toda mi vida. Me quite el incomodo vestido y me puse la pijama. A los pocos minutos alguien llamo a mi puerta. Solo respondí con un _¡Adelante! _

Afortunadamente era Jacob, asomo su cabeza por un pedazo de la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué paso Bella? Vi que estabas discutiendo con Jasper – dijo algo preocupado.

-Nada malo, solo un pequeño detalle pero no tiene importancia.

-Bueno Bella. – no parecía seguro de mi respuesta.

-¿Te acuestas conmigo? – dije de manera tímida.

-Con gusto – tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ven – dije señalando el espacio que había junto a mi.

Poco a poco se fue quitando su ropa y tomo una de sus pijamas y se acurruco junto a mi. Comenzó a rozar su dedo con mi piel, lo cual hacia que me dieran pequeñas descargas. Me di media vuelta y comencé a besarlo.

Después pasaron cosas que no prefiero platicar.

* * *

**He vuelto queridas, después de unas largas vacaciones. ¿Qué les parece el primer capitulo? Espero les haya gustado, tratare de subir dos capítulos a la semana si me es posible, con eso de que comenzaron las clases y voy algo atrasada, pero bueno:3 disfrútenlo mucho y claro! Dejen sus Reviews que tanto amo 3 Ya escribí mucho, Saludos a tod s :D**


End file.
